Frankenstorm
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 31 octobre 2012, spéciale Halloween. Rendu furieux par l'annulation de la fête d'Halloween, Amérique s'enfuit par le premier avion et atterrit en Biélorussie. La jeune soeur de Russie n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, et Alfred est bien décidé à savoir ce qui la tracasse...à ses risques et périls.


Dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 31 octobre 2012, spéciale Halloween, voici le second thème auquel j'ai participé : les fantômes. Les mots à placer étaient : colère, caressant et déguisement. Défi relevé !

Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le titre de l'os vient de l'ouragan qui sévit en ce moment sur les côtés américaines. L'actualité est une souce d'inspiration sans fin pour Hetalia.

**Le M n'est pas là pour faire joli, vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

**Frankenstorm**

Amérique observa son **déguisement **d'Halloween avec une certaine fierté. Qui avait-il de plus beau qu'un costume à la fois simple, pratique et aussi cool que celui-ci ? Aucun, évidemment. Il s'était surpassé cette fois-ci, il était temps d'aller à la chasse aux bonbons.

Quand son gouvernement avait annoncé l'annulation d'Halloween à cause du récent ouragan, il en avait été mortifié. Enfin, avait-il hurlé à qui voulait bien l'entendre, on ne pouvait pas annuler une tradition telle qu'Halloween. Le temps ne changeait rien à la situation, tous les enfants attendaient cet événements avec impatience. Il avait bassiné son gouvernement pendant plusieurs heures, tentant tous les arguments possible et imaginables, du plus sensé au plus stupide, mais son président avait été intransigeant et le jeune garçon avait filé par le premier avion disponible, furieux et vexé comme un pou. Il n'avait bien entendu par regardé sa destination et avait atterri en Biélorussie sans comprendre pourquoi entre toutes les destinations possibles et imaginables, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le pays de la sœur de l'autre co…de Russie.

Mais ce n'était qu'un léger contretemps, même pas un ennui, de toute façon Alfred n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par l'accueil aussi tranchant que froid d'une lame de poignard sur sa gorge. Il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune Natalya de lui accorder l'hospitalité pour une nuit, après une heure de négociations plutôt houleuses. C'est qu'elle était dure en affaire, la demoiselle. Il avait fini par gagner quand il avait évoqué l'idée de se rendre en Russie embêter son rival de toujours. Une lueur d'un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait pas compris avait traversé le regarde de Biélorussie et elle lui avait alors ouvert sa porte, avec un rictus glacial. Et Amérique s'était installé dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait laissé.

_ Si je t'entends…avait sifflé la jeune fille. Ou si je te vois…Si tu te fais remarquer de la moindre façon…Je te plante, non pas un, mais trente-et-un couteau dans les fesses. Un pour chaque jour du mois.

Alfred avait acquiescé et elle avait fermé la porte. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas verrouillée et Alfred, tout content, s'était évidemment mis dans la tête d'enfiler son déguisement pour aller réclamer des bonbons aux voisins. Il ne savait pas si cette coutume existait en Biélorussie mais songeait que si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il était temps qu'ils apprennent à la connaître !

Sans réfléchir davantage - si au moins il avait réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde - Alfred enfila le drap aux couleurs du drapeau américain qui était censé le transformer en fantôme terrifiant. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la touche patriotique, il en était très fier.

Alfred sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers de la maison de son hôte, qui n'était pas très grande mais chaleureuse et joliment décorée, il se serait plutôt attendu à se retrouver dans une forteresse gothique froide et terrifiante. Il était agréablement surpris, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroits le jour d'Halloween. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, pas du tout, mais les revenants étaient si chatouilleux…

Il entendait comme une musique provenait du fond du couloir de l'entrée mais préféra ne pas aller voir de quoi il retournait. Il devait s'agir de la chambre de Natalya et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucun travers sous son toit. Il allait sortir faire son tour et revenir sans qu'elle le remarque, elle n'aurait pas à se plaindre de lui. Il ramènerait plein de bonbons et lui en offrirait, ça lui ferait certainement plaisir.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit et une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir, l'inondant de lumière. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui sortait tout juste des toilettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ou du moins, Alfred le vit ainsi car lui était entièrement caché sous son drap coloré. Natalya n'avait pas sa vision des choses était devenue toute blanche.

_ Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle se saisit vivement du balai-brosse qui traînait à sa portée et le brandit comme une arme. Alfred recula d'un pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Poursuivit-elle, la voix oscillant entre agressivité et inquiétude. Comment vous êtes entré ?

Elle semblait à deux doigts de sauter sur l'intrus présumé. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'innocence :

_ Natalya ! Natalya ! C'est moi, enfin, Alfred !

Alfred ôta vivement son drap pour se faire reconnaître. Il savait la Biélorusse chatouilleuse et prompte à la défense, il préférait se faire connaître avant de passer un sale quart d'heure, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à subir une plaisanterie. Et il lui avait promis de pas se faire remarquer après tout…

_ Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je voulais pas, en fait, je partais faire le tour du quartier pour avoir des bonbons, tu comprends, c'est Halloween et…

_ Gros connard ! Le coupa la biélorusse en balançant son poing dans la figure du garçon.

Ce dernier ne put éviter l'attaque fulgurante et reçut la beigne en plein visage. Elle avait heureusement visé la joue et ses lunettes ne subirent aucun dommage. Il recula néanmoins sous l'impact, c'est qu'elle avait une sacrée force ! Il recula encore plus sous le regard de psychopathe prêt à tuer qu'elle lui lançait. Malheureusement, la porte d'entrée le bloqua dans sa tentative de fuite. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps de l'ouvrir et de filer avant que la jeune femme ne lui tombe dessus et décida de lancer les pourparlers.

_ Je me suis pas fait remarquer ! Couina-t-il de manière fort peu virile, espérant sauver ses fesses, au sens propre comme un figuré.

Natalya était en **colère**. Non, c'était plus que ça, elle était littéralement hors d'elle. Ce fichu type à grande gueule avait débarqué chez elle et depuis, elle n'avait plus un instant de répit. Vivement que l'ouragan qui sévissait en Amérique aille narguer d'autres pays, le garçon n'était chez elle que depuis deux heures et elle en avait déjà assez. Comment son frère pouvait-il trouver intérêt à ce…truc ? Elle en aurait hurlé de désespoir et de frustration.

_ Qu-que…bafouilla-t-elle, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Comment tu…pas chez toi…ridicule…vu ta tronche…se balader comme ça…la nuit…bonbons…j-je…Raaah ! !

Le balai-brosse vola, Alfred l'esquiva de justesse et Natalya se rua dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte si violemment que toute la maison en trembla.

_ Hé bien…qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? S'étonna Amérique, son drap toujours à la main.

Il était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia son projet initial, celui d'aller quémander des bonbons. Il regarda son drap, haussa les épaules avec un soupir et traversa le couloir pour aller frapper à la porte de la demoiselle.

_ Natalya.

_ Dégage ! Répondit une voix étouffée.

_ Je…

_ Je veux pas te parler. Casse-toi, va chercher tes bonbons, faire le con, après tout, y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! Abruti !

La douleur dans la voix de la Biélorusse toucha plus l'américain que l'insulte crachée à son égard. Il s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre la porte, ne sachant comment faire pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il n'était pas du genre à faire attention aux émotions des autres, mais la tristesse de Natalya l'inquiétait d'une étrange façon. Il ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi et ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

_ Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour…pour te mettre en colère comme ça…soupira-t-il.

_ Je t'ai dit de dégager !

_ Mais euh, explique-moi au moins ! Geignit-il comme un enfant capricieux.

_ T'expliquer ? Mais tu ne pourras pas comprendre, imbécile. Tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien ! Je me demande comment mon frère a pu te témoigner autant d'intérêt durant toutes ces années.

_ C'est parce que je suis la première puissance mondiale ! Lança Alfred, fier comme un paon.

_ Tu ne l'es que parce qu'il t'a laissé gagner. Tu n'as rien d'autre pour toi.

Amérique gonfla les joues, vexé : mais pourquoi prenait-elle un malin plaisir à le rabaisser et l'humilier alors qu'il souhaitait simplement s'enquérir de manière très serviable de son état ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin ? ! S'écria-t-il.

_ Tu es un gamin.

_ Mais non !

_ Si. Tu crois que c'est adulte et responsable de se déguiser ? Oh, si encore ça avait été un déguisement normal, mais non, il a fallu que tu montres une fois de plus à quel point tu étais stupide. Franchement, ton drapeau…

_ C'est qu'une fois dans l'année ! Tu pourrais être indulgente.

_ T'as pleins d'autres défauts ! S'énerva la Biélorusse derrière la porte. Tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres.

_ Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je serais resté à te harceler pour savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

Il y eut un étrange bruit derrière et la porte et Amérique comprit qu'il avait gagné.

_ Je le crois pas, souffla Natalya.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant tomber le jeune homme qui s'y appuyait toujours.

_ Hey ! Protesta-t-il.

Natalya l'enjamba sans se soucier de son cri et s'assit sur son torse avec une impériale arrogance.

_ Alors comme ça, susurra-t-elle, la première puissance mondiale se fait du souci pour moi ?

Alfred déglutit : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix suave de la Biélorusse lui faisait tout à coup plus peur que son ton menaçant. Il essaya de se faire tout petit, mais l'attention de la jeune femme était entièrement focalisée sur lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper sans devoir la jeter au sol au passage. Il se résigna donc à subir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

_ Je suis flattée…poursuivit Natalya. Et touchée aussi, je dois bien l'avouer.

Sa voix avait pris les accents d'une tendresse à laquelle le jeune premier américain ne s'attendait pas. La jeune femme passa sa main fine sur le front du garçon, le dégageant de ses mèches caramel.

_ Qu…tu fais quoi ? Bafouilla ce dernier.

_ Je me sens seule en ce moment, chuchota Biélorussie. Et quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué avant…hante mes pensées plutôt régulièrement ces derniers temps. Ça m'ennuie. Je me sens encore plus seule, du coup.

_ Euh…ah bon ?

_ Tu es tout seul en ce moment aussi, je me trompe ? Ça ne te pèse pas, de temps en temps ? Notre statut de nation…est des fois un fardeau.

_ Ah, oui, je comprends très bien…bafouilla une nouvelle fois Alfred en se grattant la joue. C'est pas facile pour personne…

_ Je te parle de toi et moi, le coupa la jeune fille.

_ Euh…

_ Tu ne veux pas combler ta solitude de nation avec moi…? Poursuivit-elle d'un ton **caressant**.

A ce moment-là, Alfred comprit où elle voulait en venir et rougit furieusement.

_ J-je…euh…t-tu…crois…? J-je…je veux dire…que…

_ Te voilà à balbutier comme un petit garçon à qui une fillette vient de déclarer sa flamme.

Le ton de Natalya était moqueur et Amérique sentit une bouffée de fierté fort peu mature l'envahir. Sans crier gare, il se redressa sur les coudes et posa sa bouche sur celle de la blonde. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser bref, mais il la laissa interloquée. Amérique sourit de manière victorieuse.

_ Et toi, tu ressembles à une adolescente qui vient de se faire voler son premier baiser…

_ Espèce de…

Des mains fines s'agrippèrent au col de son blouson d'aviateur et Alfred se retrouva pressé une nouvelle fois contre les lèvres fraîches de Natalya. Le baiser fut vorace, livré comme une bataille, aucun des deux n'acceptait la domination de l'autre.

_ L-la chambre…haleta Alfred alors que son blouson tant aimé lui était arraché sans le moindre ménagement.

_ On est seuls, quelle importance ? Répliqua Natalya.

Elle agrippa d'autorité les mains d'Alfred et les glissa dans son dos, droit sur les petits boutons bien gênant de sa robe austère. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour les déboutonna un à un, non sans embrasser encore et encore la Biélorusse dont la peau se faisait de plus en plus chaude à mesure que son désir grandissait.

Et enfin, la robe tomba. Dessous, elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge et une simple culotte, et ce n'étaient pas ces ridicules obstacles qui retiendraient Amérique très longtemps. Il laissa sa partenaire ôter avec une lenteur exaspérante son propre tee-shirt et son pantalon afin qu'ils soient à égalité. Elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à sa frustration.

_ Tu as fini ? Râla-t-il.

_ Allons, le plaisir est toujours meilleur lorsqu'on se retient…gloussa-t-elle.

Enfin, les vêtements furent jetés au loin et Alfred entreprit de découvrir le corps frêle de Natalya. Elle était presque entièrement offerte à lui et il se découvrait avec étonnement un réel désir pour elle. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tellement prêté attention à elle auparavant.

_ Al…gémit-elle.

Amérique oublia en un instant ses réflexions philosophiques à l'entente de cette voix pleine de désir contenu. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, se sentant bien bête de l'avoir presque occultée en un moment pareil. Il se rattrapa bien vite en la comblant d'autant plus de tendres attentions. Il n'avait pas oublié leurs sous-vêtements et s'en débarrassa promptement pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Natalya se cambra quand elle sentit son amant s'insinuer tout contre elle. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules musclées quand il entra enfin en elle et ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux au plaisir sans la moindre retenue.

**…**

Alfred bailla bruyamment et se cala confortablement parmi les coussins colorés qui envahissaient le lit de Biélorussie. Il avait beaucoup ri en apercevant un coussin en forme de cœur et avait manqué mourir quand elle avait tenté de l'étouffer avec. Après une lutte sérieuse pour sa survie, Amérique avait fini par s'excuser, ne sachant plus trop si son manque d'air était dû au coussin ou bien à son fou rire. Ils s'étaient tous les deux traînés jusqu'au lit pour se glisser sous la couette quand ils avaient enfin repris leur souffle après leur ébat et depuis, se prélassaient l'un contre l'autre en se réchauffant respectivement. Le jeune homme croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il se sentait bien et à l'aise, et une envie de taquiner son amante le prenait.

_ Tu me trouves toujours aussi stupide ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Natalya haussa les épaules et se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas perdre une miette de sa chaleur. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur un point qui n'était pas l'américain, elle marmonna :

_ Bah…faut croire que tu sais toujours retomber sur tes pattes…p'tit malin.

_ Je ne suis pas petit ! Se vexa Alfred.

_ Oh, si. Tout petit. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à mon frère…de tous les côtés.

Amérique saisit immédiatement à quoi faisait allusion la Biélorusse et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Se moqua-t-il. Il me semblait que tu pensais le contraire tout à l'heure…

_ Peuh. Ce n'était pas _si _extraordinaire que ça.

_ Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me faire un _plaisir _de recommencer autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu changes d'avis.

Rapidement, il fit basculer sur le dos la Biélorusse qui poussa un grand cri de surprise. Alfred l'embrassa une énième fois de la soirée et malgré les paroles méprisantes qu'elle avait eu envers lui un instant auparavant, la jeune femme accueillit avec beaucoup d'ardeur. La nuit allait être longue.


End file.
